


Говорящий попугай

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Хочешь сделать гадость человеку - подари ему говорящего попугая", - гласил неписаный закон семьи, в которой рос Хэнк. И он совсем не уверен где именно он так напортачил, что ему послали говорящего Коннора.





	Говорящий попугай

Сказать по правде, Хэнк даже не помнит, когда именно эта ассоциация посетила его в очередной раз, когда он общался с Коннором. Обычным делом было бы сравнить своего друга и напарника с собакой, вроде Сумо, правда с куда более живым характером. Его пёс был характером в хозяина — неторопливый, тяжеловесный, спокойный, пока не почувствует реальную угрозу, в то время как Коннор…

Нельзя сказать, что до девиации Коннор был спокойным и вежливым, как его двойник с куда более отмороженным лицом, нет. Он и до девиации был достаточно любознателен и вежлив, но после… после это просто какой-то кошмар.

— А ты знаешь, почему люди говорят «такое себе»? — интересуется у него Коннор во время очередной прогулки по заснеженному парку.

«Замёрз ведь», — думает лейтенант, глядя на посиневшие — в прямом смысле этого слова — уши, которые выглядывают из-под шапки.

— Ну, они хотят сказать что это «такое себе удовольствие», — ворчит Хэнк, направляясь к крошеной забегаловке, где подают волшебные острые куриные крылышки, прекрасно зная, то за пристрастие к фастфуду его, возможно, ждёт небольшая лекция от андроида, который буквально помешался на заботе о его здоровье с тех самых пор, как они стали жить вместе.

Вопрос о том, почему именно они съехались, Хэнк не поднимает даже в своих мыслях, опасаясь раздумывать на тему, почему ему так комфортно с андроидом, которому меньше года от момента выпуска.

— Да, но почему именно «такое себе»? — продолжает допытываться у него Коннор, словно уверенный в том, что человек родом из восьмидесятых обязан разбираться в молодёжном сленге.

Собственно, Хэнк и разбирается, но вот совсем не в подобных выражениях современного общества, а в говоре той молодёжи, к которой принадлежал он сам. Правда, рассказывать этимологию ушедшего из лексикона слова «замутация» не хотелось, так что о пробелах в знаниях Хэнк попросту не сообщает, пытаясь вспомнить в какой момент выражение «такое себе» стало расхожим.

В противном случае он будет вынужден выслушать около пары сотен предположений с разной степенью вероятности. И если бы это был человек или другой андроид, он бы уже на пятом получил в морду за сам факт занудства. Хотя, Коннору это не светит.

— Потому что подразумевается, что это то ещё развлечение или удовольствие, или что-то ещё на вкус человека. Думаю, из этой пар оно и получилось, — наконец, заключает Хэнк, и ускоряет шаг.

— Но почему оно называется «то ещё»? Почему не «это ещё»? Почему не любой другой вариант? — Коннор хмурит чёрные брови и выглядит, словно малолетний мальчишка, который хочет всё знать.

Беззастенчиво расспрашивающий о том, что не нашёл в Интернете с тех самых пор, как обнаружил отсутствие цифровых копий одной пластинки из личной коллекции Хэнка, и выяснил, что, в отличие от всемирной паутины, ему-то отлично известно, почему никто до сих пор не выложил данные треки в сеть.

«Хочешь сделать гадость человеку — подари ему говорящего попугая», — гласил неписаный закон семьи, в которой рос Хэнк. И он совсем не уверен, где именно он так напортачил, что ему послали говорящего Коннора.

И почему того нельзя вернуть по гарантии, хотя бы шутки ради, чтобы посмотреть, как вытянется лицо его напарника.

— Так быстрее, — наконец отвечает он и отходит к стойке, за которой тут же устраивается Коннор, не без удобства и пристально изучает меню.

Так и оставшийся в виске диод мигает, вспыхивая золотистым цветом, но, до того как андроид озвучит своё заключение, Хэнк мстительно оглашает свой заказ на всё помещение, чтобы его точно приняли:

— Две чашки острых крылышек, большую колу и ананасовый раф.

— Но лейтенант! — подскакивает Коннор, глядя на него укоризненно и взволнованно так, что Хэнк усмехается в усы.

Вот оно что. Теперь он — «лейтенант», а вот в остальное время, когда Коннор не подчиняется самодополняющемуся софту, он всё-таки «Хэнк». Хэнк, на которого уже второй месяц грустными глазами смотрит его друг и напарник, то и дело отводя взгляд, кусая губы и пытаясь найти, что же ему сказать. Сказать нечто важное, такое, на что андроид никак не может решиться, приоткрывая рот, набирая воздуха в грудь, и снова замолкая, чтобы через несколько секунд разразиться новым спонтанным вопросом, явно замещающим то, что пытается сказать ему Коннор.

— Или ты не будешь? — невозмутимо спрашивает Хэнк и чуть щурится, глядя на то, как Коннор снова отводит глаза.

Он уверен, что поступает низко, даже подло, не говоря ни слова тараторящему от волнения втрое больше Коннору, но теперь ему уже интересно, что крепче — сомнения Коннора, который слишком рьяно заботится о нём, или же собственное терпение, не позволяющее прерывать весь этот бессвязный бред со стороны напарника одним крепким и уверенным поцелуем, расставляющим всё на свои места.

— Буду, — выдыхает Коннор, и притягивает к себе большую колу с видом наказанного корги.

«Нечестно», — вздыхает мысленно Хэнк. Когда Коннор выглядит так, то даже чёртов Рид притаскивает тому банку колы из торгового автомата в участке вместо того, чтобы въедливо донимать RK-800, и похлопывает по плечу.

— И всё же ваше суточное потребление калорий слишком высоко, — заявляет Коннор, решившись поднять глаза, — такое чувство, что ты хочешь свести себя в могилу всей этой нездоровой пищей!

Хэнк не цепляется за разницу между вежливым и личным обращением — андроиду и без того непросто, особенно судя по тому, что донимает своими вопросами и мини-лекциями больше двух недель.

— А ты хочешь быть со мной подольше? — хмыкает Хэнк, подтягивая к себе крылышки поближе.

— До самого момента отключения, — признаётся Коннор доверчиво, и удержаться попросту невозможно.

Карие глаза полны решительной уверенности, и Хэнк с удовольствием наблюдает, как та становится шоком, удивлением, нежностью, когда он коротким рывком притягивает напарника к себе за затылок и сминает его губы в поцелуе.

Когда бармен возвращается со второй чашкой, Хэнк уже как ни в чём ни бывало обгладывает мясо с одного из хорошо прожаренных куриных крылышек и улыбается, не глядя на то, как посинело от смущения лицо андроида.

— Ну что, как вы? — спрашивает их Отто, становясь напротив, но так и не получает ответа ни от Хэнка, с довольным лицом поедающего свой фастфуд, ни от необычно тихого Коннора.

Хочешь испоганить кому-то жизнь — подари ему говорящего попугая, таково было правило в прошлой семье Хэнка.

Хочешь чтобы Коннор замолчал — поцелуй его, — так звучит новое правило его семьи.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
